


First, Do No Harm

by nebroadwe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Canon Disabled Character, Double Entendre, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Winry playing doctor or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First, Do No Harm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> This was, and is, for Evil Little Dog, as a pick-me-up.

She never has to ask him to stop squirming.  He lies still as a mannequin while she works, unless she induces a galvanic reaction. If only all her patients had such self-control, she muses as she tinkers with his shoulder.  His constant complaints (about the exam table or an imaginary draft or her perfectly reasonable disquisition on proper self-maintenance) seem little enough to endure in exchange.

Until he grumbles, "Are you done playing doctor yet?"

Stung, she bends and whispers in his ear, "Oh, I haven't even started."

And steps away, grinning, until that galvanic reaction runs its course.


End file.
